Marido y Mujer
by alessandra98
Summary: La vida de casados no era siempre 'y vivieron felices para siempre', pero tampoco era tan mala como la pintaban! Drabbles/OS. NejiIno...
**Marido y Mujer**

 **Quehaceres**

 **NejiIno**

* * *

La etapa de luna de miel había acabado su buen par de meses atrás, su primera pelea marital había llegado y había pasado, y la pareja al fin había encontrado un agradable ritmo de vida cotidiana.

Los quehaceres y manutención del hogar habían sido divididos entre los dos de acuerdo a sus capacidades y gustos. Por ejemplo, Ino odiaba la comida simple que Neji preparaba (vegetales hervidos y pollo a la plancha, ¡ew!), así que ella había tomado el liderazgo en la cocina. O como que a Neji le exasperaba que Ino no limpiase todo el polvo que se acumulaba sobre el piso durante la semana (¿acaso era tan difícil mover los muebles para barrer detrás?), por lo que él se encargaba de esa labor.

Y así se iban. Había cierta flexibilidad con los roles, sí uno o el otro estaba fuera por una misión o sí trabajaban horas extra, el otro asumía sus responsabilidades. Pero habían ciertos límites. Neji no confiaba a Ino con ninguna herramienta después de que abrió un hueco en la pared de la sala tratando de colgar un retrato; e Ino le había prohibido la entrada al jardín a su esposo cuando éste mató sus preciadas orquídeas al regarlas de más.

Esa semana Neji había estado trabajando hasta tarde (más bien supervisando que Lee no pusiese en riesgo las vidas de su nuevo equipo genin) e Ino quería ayudarlo con lo que pudiese. Ya había limpiado el baño y organizado la alacena de la manera que Neji lo hacía (latas más pequeñas arriba, las grandes abajo y en orden alfabético). Y ahora quedaba una sola labor en su lista de quehaceres: lavar la ropa.

Ino, cuyo closet doblaba el tamaño del de Neji, nunca había pisado el cuarto de lavandería de su hogar. Neji era muy particular con el lavado, planchado y doblado de su ropa, y se había tomado esta responsabilidad. Ino no puso ninguna queja, toda su vida su padre había lavado su ropa y agradecía no tener que empezar a hacerlo. Pero no la mataría intentarlo por lo menos una vez. No podía ser tan difícil.

Arrastró el canasto de ropa sucia y lo vertió dentro de la lavadora, midió la cantidad de detergente y suavizante apropiada, y apretó el botón de iniciado. ¡Listo! Cuando Neji llegase esa noche encontraría su ropa limpia y fragante.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde Neji llegó y encontró a Ino en la cocina preparando yakisoba. La abrazó por detrás y después de saludarse hablaron sobre sus días, hasta que la alarma de la lavadora les indicó que el ciclo había terminado.

Neji encaró una ceja, impresionado que su esposa hubiese tomado la iniciativa del lavado de ropa y ofreció a ayudarla con el resto para que pudiesen cenar juntos.

Ino abrió la puerta de la lavadora y comenzó a sacar ropa para pasarla a la secadora. Todo parecía en orden, hasta que agarró una de las camisas blancas de Neji. Estaba rosa. ¡Pero sí ella no había agregado nada más que el detergente! Se inclinó sobre la máquina y horrorizada apreció que toda la ropa color blanca de Neji estaba igual de manchada.

Neji que acababa de notar el pánico alrededor de ella, se acercó y dejó salir un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¿No separaste la ropa de color de la blanca?

Ino que nunca en su vida había usado ropa de colores tan neutros, negó con la cabeza. Avergonzada por haber dañado toda la ropa de su marido, y también por no saber esa regla del lavado.

—Nada que el blanqueador no pueda arreglar — dijo él y ella sonrió porque tenía el mejor esposo del mundo.

* * *

 **Hola estoy inspirada con el nejiino (o quizás que estoy evitando los fics que tengo que actualizar).**

 **Aquí les traigo otra serie de drabbles sobre la vida de casados. Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre estoy recibiendo sugerencias de situaciones. No sé si hacerlos exclusivos NejiIno, o con otras parejas también, ¿qué dicen?**

 **¡gracias por leer! Y les prometo que no he abandono mis otros fics, los actualizaré (algún día).**

 **Alessa**


End file.
